mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Junichi Inoue
Junichi Inoue is an aspiring young doctor, born and raised in the UK. He is busy forging a normal life for himself in the US, having been raised in peculiar circumstances. Jun is currently in residency in a hospital in Nevada, though he'd prefer to move somewhere cooler when he becomes a full pediatrician. Basic Stats Full Name: Junichi Inoue Aliases and Nicknames: Jun Gender: Male Species: Human (Half fallen angel, though he doesn't know it) Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 24 Birthdate: 12 February Air Blood Type: O Hometown: London, UK Languages: English, Japanese, some French and some Latin Occupation: Doctor in residency Appearance HEIGHT: 6'0"/183cm WEIGHT: 160lb/73kg Body: Slender and tall. Very lightly muscled, the body of a man who spent much of his life studying with the occasional run to the gym. Hair: Wavy and black. It's choppy styled, falling to the base of his neck at its longest. He has a bang that sweeps from right to left, nearly covering his left eye. Eyes: A light hazel, almost amber. His eyes are almond-shaped with only a single lid. Skin: Light pale, and completely unblemished. His skin tone is even all over, and he has very soft feet, hands, and elbows, most places that callouses would normally build up. Voice: Warm and youthfully masculine. It's a comforting tone, around tenor in pitch. His angry voice is still smooth and very subtle, but deeper in tone. Clothing: On off days, Jun likes to wear popular clothes, skinny jeans, tees, waistcoats or trendy jackets. He has an assortment of shoes, mostly slim sneaker-like shoes like converse and keds. For work he has to adhere to the hospital's dresscode, which for him is a button-down collared shirt , khakis and professional brown shoes. He looks much older dressed for work. Additional: He likes to wear slim, pure metal rings. He'll usually wear several of the same metal on a couple different fingers, and his favorites are silver and tungsten. Personality Jun is a person easy to frustrate, hard to anger. He prefers life go smoothly, but he's so used to sudden change that nothing surprises him anymore. He's hard to disappoint, but also hard to impress. He does know what he likes, though, and if you give him a good first impression you'll be in his good graces for a long time. Jun somewhat frequently lets his sex drive lead him, since much of the rest of his drive is just a search for normalcy in his life. Though uncertainty annoys him, it turns him on if it's sexual or romantic. His love life tends to be the only psychologically rewarding aspect of his life, and those he pursues will get a lot of his attention and effort. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Shopping, baking, LARPing and romantic role-play, reading medical journals, current events and current science, the internet, trivia. Color: Turquoise, pearl green Food and Drink: Margherita pizza, crispy french fries, wine Fragrance: Doesn't wear anything, smells like his soap (dove) Cigarette: Doesn't smoke Music: Some metal, some dance, 80s rock Clothing: Popular brands and J. Crew for work (slim collection) Underwear: boxer briefs Animal: Cats Season: Summer Place: His office at work Book: JAMA, Dark fantasy and thrillers Movie: Drama, fantasy adventure, Psycho-thrillers, comedies that aren't stupid humor Subject: Medicine Sport: Frisbee, dodgeball, fencing Lucky Number: 2 Sexual: Homosexual, generally preferring younger men (sometimes much younger), a top Other Likes: Boys in panties, a comfortable home, fast expensive cars, light bondage Dislikes: Drastic change, mattress squeaks, those with the xx phenotype, gel electrophoresis, tea without honey or sugar Fears: Never finding some peace, losing someone in a crowd Disgusts: Fungus, big masculine women, fat children Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: INTJ IQ: 119 Wechsler. Significantly above average. Political Views: Fiscally conservative, socially liberal Religion: Deist. Believes if there is a god, he just created the matter and energy in the universe and let it fly without intervention. Background Jun was born to two mothers. He has never met the man responsible for his existance, and his mothers don't seem to know either. They also won't confess who carried him. Jun's mothers were budding entrepraneurs, and so his childhood was a roller coaster of success and failure. He was born in a small english cottage, and a few years into his life moved up to a large stone estate, only to be living out of shelters a few years later. His life was full of boons and busts, and he lost every material thing he loved more than once. Jun attended a boy's school for most of his education, only to conclude he was gay towards the end of junior year. More than that, he was interested in the boys still in middle school, or just barely freshmen. His taste for younger boys persisted, though somewhat kept up as he aged, until he entertained highschoolers in college, and some college freshmen in graduate school. Jun was not unknown, and his sexual interests were talked about among his own and the younger years. On top of that he was teased over having two mothers, to the point that he started telling people he didn't know that he was an orphan instead. He completed university in the UK, but left for the states for graduate school fed up with his life at home. His motivations to become a pediatrician in medical school might not have been entirely innocent, however. For now he has no specialty and sees all patients, but he takes extra good care of minors. Relationships Lovers *Leyden Nikola: One of his new patients, Jun is very interested in this boy. Friends *Alan Chilcott: The pediatric ward's secretary. They've actually been friends for quite some time now. Enemies *None, for now Family *Mothers- two of them, both Japanese of similar appearance. Very attractive women, busty and slender. *Father- Jun doesn't know him, and his mothers attempted to concieve children with him during a threesome over a few extra glasses of wine. Only one of them got pregnant. He happens to be a fallen angel. Pets *Skittles- an orange tabby cat, still a kitten Additional Info and Trivia *Drives a Mercedes Benz SLK350 *Jun has hundreds of thousands of dollars of debt, from paying for most of his education. With his salary now and his future lined up, he is set to pay it off, but it will be a while. On the bright side he has a fantastic credit rating. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Aquarius Category:Seme Category:Asian Category:Roleplay